


“Move away from the door and let me at him”.

by plansfortwo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plansfortwo/pseuds/plansfortwo
Summary: It’s maybe the face of the girl that breaks Stiles’heart the most. She seems scared. He thinks he would be too, seeing a guy with ADHD and no Adderall for three days, a sweatshirt drenched and a ripped jean from the pavement down the street.





	“Move away from the door and let me at him”.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo here I come again!  
> I wanted to practice my writing a bit, so I went to writingexercise dot com, because it's like the best website ever, got myself a first line of dialogue which was "Move away from the door and let me at him”. 
> 
> So yeah. a little drabble.  
> Do young people even say that anymore.  
> Wtv. Hope you enjoy

“Move away from the door and let me at him”. 

It’s maybe the face of the girl that breaks Stiles’heart the most. She seems scared. He thinks he would be too, seeing a guy with ADHD and no Adderall for three days, a sweatshirt drenched and a ripped jean from the pavement. 

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”.

He knows there is no chance she knows Stiles. Stiles didn’t know her the week before, but he observed. He tracked. He understood. 

He knows Derek loves him, that he doesn’t doubt. It dosn’t mean it doesn’t hurt nevertheless. He offered an explanation, that Stiles brushed away, with a raging voice and tears running down his t-shirt. 

He’s in pieces.

He’s there, he doesn’t know why, what does he want, what can he do. Derek knew that girl from way before. Derek did what his family expected him to do.

Derek did what he thought was right. 

Stiles knows everything about this girl, and their life together. He knows they met at the coffee Derek was working in to pay his tuition. He knows she likes blue and custard pies. He knows she looks at Derek like he saved her life, because that’s what he did.

He knows Derek doesn’t see it like that. Stiles knows the guy feels trapped, that he hates custard pies and that he hasn’t touched her for more than a hug in months.

Stiles observed. 

Deep down under the cover, he sees the real smile of Derek, that he doesn’t offer to many people. He hears his laughs and the way his body moves freely. The way his ribs shake when he thinks Stiles is an idiot, and that joke was awful, but it was actually funny. 

When the lights go down, Derek takes his hand and offers him a refuge. When it’s raining too much, he brings a movie, like the old-fashioned man he is, and they settled into Stiles’ sofa. When Stiles has to go to the graveyard, Derek is right behind him and doesn’t ask him how long he’s gonna stay.

It hurts all so much. Stiles, and everyone, know they’re soul mate. But love is not enough. Stiles understood it the day he saw his mother leave that world.

Derek never lied to him, as surprising as it may seem. Stiles never asked if there was someone else. Derek was always there for him, and always will. 

And that's maybe what should count the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought, it's all encouraging, especially as English is not my first language :) !


End file.
